


Come find me

by snowrabbit



Series: Tiramisu [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowrabbit/pseuds/snowrabbit
Summary: Kurt can't stay away





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Darren Hayes' Insatiable

Kurt traced his fingers lightly and slowly over Blaine’s hairline. The curls were really distracting, making Kurt want to lose his fingers in them. He followed the eyes and trailed down the nose bridge. Eyes that scrunched when he came. He swiped over the lips. Lips that were soft and a bit swollen from their recent activities. Kurt moved his fingers further down Blaine’s jaw and over his clavicle. He followed up with butterfly kisses on the neck and shoulder. There were bruises from where he’d suck hickeys, and bumps from his feedings. The wound had closed, as it always was when Kurt run his tongue over them.

The sex before was fast and dirty, and he fed more than necessary. Blaine would be drained and exhausted, and there was no moonlight in the room to provide healing aid. Kurt made sure to draw the heavy curtains.

He trailed butterfly kisses down Blaine’s chest, moving his hand slowly over his stomach. Kurt blew over his nipple. He liked how responsive they were. Blaine stirred and sigh, but he didn’t wake up. He continued his slow and careful exploration further down Blaine’s body.  
He felt the hard muscles and soft tissues that always rippled with strength when they fuck, the firm clench when he climaxes. He couldn’t always savor the feelings of them, so he took careful measures to kiss all over them.

Kurt stilled his hand over Blaine’s hip, admiring the slope and mound. Then he kissed down again, hands stroking Blaine’s thigh, admiring the silent strength it held when Blaine fucked him on the wall, taking his weight. He kissed the knee, over the wrinkled skin. Kurt stroked the hairs on Blaine’s calf, trailed his hand over to his ankle. Ankle Blaine kept exposed with his turned-up hem. He passed over each toe, the short nails smooth against his fingertips.  
Kurt followed the path up the other leg, butterfly kisses and light touches. He stopped at Blaine’s crotch. His member was sleeping, as was the owner. Kurt trailed his nails over the length, loving the texture he was feeling. He wanted to take it in his hand, stroked it to full length, pleasured himself on it. But that would wake Blaine up. Kurt settled for lightly trailing his nails, then his fingertips over it. 

He traced down Blaine’s ball, cupping them. A wetness just below made him smile, remembering the nth time he came in Blaine. He trailed lower, feeling around the pucker. Blaine hissed. Probably still sore. Kurt removed his hand and looked up. Blaine kept on sleeping. Kurt brushed the short coarse hair, dragging his fingers to feel the burn. He liked it when they scratched him as they humped. 

After a while, he moved his hand up Blaine’s side, feeling the skin and counting the ribs. He smoothed over Blaine’s chest, gave a light rub on his nipple and watched Blaine sighed. Kurt move over the clavicle, up the shoulder and down the upper arm. He kissed the shoulder and biceps, savoring the taste of strong muscles that easily lift him up and hold him in place. Blaine’s strength was more pronounced during full moon; they kept having sex standing just because Kurt liked the weightless feeling. He trailed further, kissed the inner elbow and rub down Blaine’s forearm. Arms that would hold him tight as he thrusted inside Blaine, chasing their release. Arms that would braced him against the wall, pushed him down the bed, that sometimes he bit just to keep the moans in.

Kurt kept his touches light, over Blaine’s hand and each of his fingers. He liked how they pulled him in, traced his body, grabbed and pulled at his hair, gentle exploration of his ass, merciless grip on his cock. The hand that brought Kurt lots of pleasure and satisfaction. Hand that Kurt hold softly, reverently tracing the fingers, kissing the tips. Kurt slotted his own fingers in between and gave a weak grip. They always do it hard and fast, Kurt wanted it to be that way. He can’t allow slow touches and expressive eyes to betray the feelings behind them.  
Kurt laid his head over Blaine’s chest, lulled by his slow heartbeat; slower than he liked, but still there. He closed his eyes, mind warring with his heart. He wanted to stay, wake up with Blaine, make love slowly, spend the day together. But his mind remind him that Kurt should not set up his heart for hurt.

But Kurt felt that he actually was already in too deep, his want for Blaine insatiable. He needed Blaine, blood and body. Kurt could no longer feed on others, their blood tasted bland. Kept telling Blaine and convinced himself that he didn’t need him, but went looking for him every time. Still, he kept himself away, finding Blaine every other month. It took a toll on his strength, but born vampires could go without feeding for a long time.

Kurt raised slowly, moved away from the bed. He dressed again, and went to the windows, drawing the curtains and letting beams of moonlight in.

“I can’t keep you, could never live with myself if you left. But I can't stay away too.. it hurts when you’re not with me,” Kurt whispered into the silence.

He walked over to the door, and gave a last look to the creature on the bed.

“I don’t need you.”

When he closed the door he could hear Blaine’s murmured, “Come find me again.”  
Kurt smiled sadly and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few songs i felt should be made into fic, and i couldn't get them out of my head until i wrote them. so there may be few other parts to this 'verse, just not sure when i'll write.


End file.
